Odyssey
of TIO |flag = Odysseyflag.png |flagdescription = |motto = Unity through Blood and Fire! |team = Blue |color1 = #3366cc |color2 = #FFFFFF |color3 = #3366cc |color4 = |color5 = |color6 = |founder = *Omniscient1 *Charles Stuart *Chimaera *Dark Temptation *Dwthegreat |foundedon = 21 March 2012 |govname1 = Lord Protector |govfield1 = * Omniscient1 |govname2 = Conclave |govfield2 = *'External:' Dwthegreat *'Internal:' Mastabadey |govname3 = Upper Council |govfield3 = *'Councilman:' Darkfox *'Councilman:' Charles Stuart *'Councilman:' Escoth |teamsenate = |internationalrelations = with TIO |forumurl = http://z13.invisionfree.com/CNOdyssey/index.php?act=idx |joinurl = http://z13.invisionfree.com/CNOdyssey/index.php?showforum=1 |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/Odyssey |ircchannel = #Odyssey |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = May 4, 2012 |totalnations = 18 |totalstrength = 211,086 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 11,727 |totalnukes = 48 |rank = |score = 1.12 }} Odyssey is a new alliance founded on March 21, 2012 on the Blue team. They are currently protected by the Imperial Order. Charter of Odyssey We, the members of Odyssey, agree to uphold our sovereignty, defend our fellow nations of the realm against foreign aggression and promote the Odyssian cause. Clause i: Joining the Realm Any nation wishing to join the Realm of Odyssey and has requested membership of the realm will be admitted, provided said nation does not belong to any other realms and is approved by the Lord Protector. Clause ii: Structure of the realm The Lord Protector The Lord Protector is the leader of the Realm. The Lord Protector is elected by the High Council upon the former Lord Protector standing down or being dismissed via a vote of no confidence declared by the High Council. The Lord Protector has the sole power over the affairs of the alliance, although such powers can be delegated to others within the Enclave and High Council. Every Lord Protector is appointed by the High Council and ascends to the Enclave upon their election and appointment by the Upper Council . In the absence of the Lord Protector, the Enclave shall execute the duties associated with the office of the Lord Protector. The Enclave Upon the appointment of a new Lord Protector, the aforementioned Lord Protector will appoint a Lord Commander and a Lord Chancellor to act as his Enclave. This Enclave shall act as the executive branch of the Realm's government. The Lord Commander will be the overall head for the internal functions of the realm and the Lord Chancellor shall be the overall head for the foreign affairs of the Realm, both subordinate to the authority of the Lord Protector. The Enclave assumes overall collective responsibility for the functions and safety of the Realm. The High Council The High Council is the upper body that shall oversee the daily running and function of the realm within the various departments created by the Lord Protector. Appointment to the High Council requires the assent of the Enclave and admission to High Council will be based upon merit and is not determined by vacancies within the High Council itself. The responsibilities and roles of the High Council shall be determined by the Enclave dependent on the requirements of the Realm. General membership within the Realm shall be given to nations who swear the oath of loyalty and fealty to the Odyssian Realm. Clause iii: Expulsion from the Realm Membership within the Realm confers certain responsibilities upon each constituent member. Failure to uphold these responsibilities or the committing of an act which places fellow members in jeopardy will be viewed as grounds for the removal of membership status within the realm. A court made up of the High Council minus the Enclave shall deliver the majority judgement and punishment within these matters. If the accused is a member of the High Council then the Enclave shall return the majority verdict and punishment. Clause iv: Amendments and additions to this document Any member of the realm can propose to amend or add to this document. Any proposals that gain a 66% majority within the general membership shall be regarded as passed and added accordingly to this document. See also Category:Odyssey